In mobile communications, radio frequency (RF) bottlenecks may occur when too many mobile terminals attempt to attach to a wireless access network at the same time. For example, an external event (e.g., a power failure, a system outage, a natural event, etc.) may cause multiple mobile terminals to lose a wireless connection and then simultaneously attempt to re-access the network. Mobile terminals that fail to establish a connection may automatically make repeated requests to re-access the network. Furthermore, the wireless access network may handle the setup of radio resource control (RRC) connections for each mobile terminal without preference to a type of device. Thus, mobile terminals for non-time-critical applications (e.g., machine-to-machine (M2M) communications) may compete for resources with other mobile terminals.